1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo organizers and more particularly pertains to a new cargo compartment organizer having resilient assembly tracks for providing an easily assembled cargo organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cargo organizers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,394; U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,828; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,895; U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,340; U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,717; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,898; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,183; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,773; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,364; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,429; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,305; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,742; U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,226; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,908.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cargo compartment organizer. The inventive device includes a bottom panel, side panels, and a top panel having at least one hinged lid, wherein the bottom, top and side panels are coupled together by resilient tracks.
In these respects, the cargo compartment organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easily assembled cargo organizer.